Wolf and Ray
by RavenSterlin
Summary: THIS story is Complete fanfiction FANFICTION it does follow the RWBY storyline completely but has some extra main characters added. so don't hate and give us feed back if you like the story, "we know there needs to be alot of editing"


CHARACTER SUMMARIES Wolf Sylvahn aka: Wolfy Weapon: A black Sniper rifle that can transform into an energy Sword and Railgun Semblance: Dark Teleporting shadows, Invisibility, Dark powers Aka The Abyss of Wolves Abilities: Bloodlust, Marksman, Acrobatic, Agility Weaknesses: Affection, Fire

Rayzac Blades aka: Ray Weapon: gloves with unbreakable strings that can channel the powers of dust, can create objects from string(like Lubbock)  
Semblance: Carbon Copy Abilities: faunas extras, wings(flying and shielding)  
Weaknesses: temperature(cold blooded), Flashbacks

Miss Martini Weapon: uknown Semblance: Shapeshifting Abilities: Flexibility, Strong, Best Coffee maker and Alcohol maker

Michael Weapon: A Zwei hander Semblance: Blood trigger Abilities:Strength, Speed, Agility Weakness: Unknown

1 Man team= Michael

SWRD= Saber, Wolf, Raith, Diamond

TRAP=Trig, Ray, Arthur, Poseidon

CHAPTER 1: Forgotten Students of Beacon

Students of beacon academy walked through the campus to their dorms for a well deserved night of sleep. But there was one student who was lurking in the shadows, waiting for everyone to go to sleep. That students name was Wolf Sylvahn, he waited patiently for his peers to go back to their dorms, "Hey Ray…" Wolf whispered leaning against a lamppost on the walkway to the hall. Out of the darkness walked a faunas, he was a tall dragon faunas wearing beacon uniform with a scarf around his neck and black fingerless gloves on his hands "what are you doing out here Wolfy you know how strict ozpin is about the curfew."Wolf got up and walked into the light, he was wearing black jeans with knee guards securely tied on a black shirt and a white leather jacket unzipped, "I need your help Ray, we're going on a mission for ozpin, he needs an extremely evolved Beowulf for research" "ozpin and his research. So where are these beowolves and how are we getting there?" "Ozpin is giving us a bullhead to use, go get changed into your combat clothes and meet me at the docks as soon as you're ready." Wolf saying walking to where a beacon symboled bullhead laid parked, Ray nodded and walked towards the school's dorms.

Ray walked through the building silently not waking up the other students he passed Wolf's room it was empty one bed laid messy while the other beds were neat with no bags or posters were on the walls, he walked into his room which was across from each other his beds were the same three beds empty, neat and tidy. Ray opened a wardrobe in his room and took out his combat clothes.

Wolf sat on the bullhead against the door waiting for Ray, he pulled out his scroll and messaged ozpin. *Ray is getting changed and were about to head out, and I'll accept the offer as guardian for your elite teams… I'll ask Ray if he wants to be a guardian* Wolf waited for a reply and looked at ozpin's tower. *Again I am sorry for your losses but this is the only thing I can do to keep both of you out of trouble… Good luck on your mission, come back tomorrow morning before the new arrivals. You will have to greet them along with the other senior teams. ozpin out*, Wolf closed his scroll and looked at Ray jumping onto the bullhead "let's go slow poke" Wolf spoke getting into the cockpit.

The bullhead flew silently across the skies of vale towards its destination, outside of the kingdom's walls. Wolf landed in the forest and pressed the autopilot to return back to beacon and got out with ray who was fiddling with his gloves. Ray was wearing a bright green shirt, black hooded jacket, black pants and his usual red gloves. There were slits cut into his shirt and jacket which revealed large dragon wings. Wolf slung a rifle onto his back it was black and the barrel glowing red, under the barrel was a glowing blade. Ray and Wolf quickly ran through the forest and climbing up into the trees surveying the forest floor. In the distance they heard a long howl which was followed by several other shorter howls. "They're in that direction, let's get going. We have to get back by morning and I want to get some sleep before then." Wolf nodded " I hear that but when we get back I got a question for Ya, ok?" Ray and Wolf jumped across the treetops towards the direction of the howls, "set up the wiring Ray I'll draw him near to the trap" Ray nodded and stretched out his hands and wires appeared out his gloves, they stretched out and created a net. Every now and then sparks could be seen coming off the wires. Wolf ran off into the forest going towards the howls. When Wolf arrived he hid in a bush and found a pack of beowolves, he started to walk slowly around the Beowolves to the Center of the pack, his scent was near the same as them but he was not a Faunus his quiet shifting made him get to the pack leader, a large Beowulf stood in front of Wolf being ten times his size, He grabbed his rifle and held it by the handle transforming it into a glowing sword that sparked with energy. Wolf plunged the sword into ground creating a shock wave sending all the beowolves around him falling to their knees, the pack leader turned around a slashed at him but missed him by inches, Wolf closed his eyes and shifted, teleporting to the back of the pack. The Beowolves turned around and ran at Wolf. Wolf ran back into the forest towards Ray, then just before he hit the net he jumped over it and landed next to Ray.

" Is the net ready?" Ray nodded " it's strung in a circle around the area and electrified. As soon as a Beowolf touches it they will immediately be paralysed and knocked out." In the distance the pair could see the Beowolves approaching with the leader in front of the pack. Wolf swung his rifle and transformed into the sniper rifle and started to pick off the Beowolves pack members one by one. The Alpha had soon ran into to the wires electrocuting it making it slump onto the floor in a heap paralysed. "Nice trap… Sun's coming up in few let's call it in and drop this off in the forest of beacon" Ray smiled and nodded "not bad yourself, nice shooting through the wires". *ozpin call in the retrieval squad to pick up this thing* Wolf messaging Ozpin through his scroll. *already on route Guardian* Wolf held onto Ray and shifted back to Beacon and walked to their dorms and fell asleep immediately from their extensive use of powers. The next morning the two of them stood at the air docks watching airships come in and out dropping off new students, Wolf looked at airship slowly coming in he noticed two girls one with blackish reddish hair and a taller girl with yellow he kept his eyes on them until a message came on both his and Ray's scroll. *hey you two I want you two to go and mingle for a bit before the meeting* Wolf closed his scroll and walked away. Ray and Wolf walked up to the two girls who they had noticed earlier. "Hey I'm Wolf and this is Ray. Welcome to beacon." The two girls looked at Ray and Wolf the introduced themselves as Ruby Rose and Yang Xaoi Long. The said they were sisters and thankful that they got into beacon together since Ruby was two years was curious about Ruby, "if you're two years too young how did you get into beacon?" Ruby turned to him " I don't really know, I met professor ozpin one night after trying to stop a dust shop robbery and he accepted me into the school." Wolf and Ray looked at each other confused. Ray whispered "we'll have ask him about that later wolf." Wolf nodded in reply and continued talking to the sisters. A while after a bell rang " that's the bell for the start of orientation, you two better get going or you'll be late." They both looked panicked then ran off towards the main hall. Ray noticed red rose petals trailing behind Ruby.

After the orientation ozpin returned to his office to find Wolf and Ray talking to Glinda." What do you mean you can't tell us why she was accepted two years early!" Ray yelled, Glinda sighed and replied "it's classified information only me and ozpin know about it.". Ozpin decides to intervene before anything happened between the three of them," it's ok Glinda, they have the right to know since they are some our secret operatives"Glinda turned around shocked and looked at ozpin" but it's classified secret that mustn't be revealed to anyone outside the headmaster's inner circle! Even I wasn't supposed to know!" Ozpin turned to Glinda and sighed "that's another reason to let them know. Wolf and Ray, the reason Ruby Rose was accepted two years early is because she has silver eyes." Both Wolf and Ray gasped as they knew the stories just as well as anyone "but the silver eyed warriors were supposed to have all died out! The last know one was Summer but she died." Wolf slamming his fist against a wall. "That's why you wanted us as guardians" Ray jumped back in surprise "WHAT YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS!" Wolf put a hand on Ray's shoulder "sorry I was meant to tell you after our mission but forgot and then got caught up in the orientation… Besides at least now we know our purpose, protect the last of the great silver eyed warriors thanks a lot ozpin...our mission just got harder"Wolf sounding mad. "You're both going to be assigned in the teams that need more protecting, but I'm splitting you two both up, Wolf you're going to protect the ones holding the golden knight pieces, (team RWBY),and Ray you're going to protect the golden bishop pieces, (team CVFY). Wolf shifted out of the room disappearing from sight."I'll go talk to Wolf and try cheer him up" Ray turned and left the room calling out Wolf's name. Ozpin and Glinda stood staring into the forest, "you know using two of our greatest students who are nearly as powerful as the season maidens isn't smart, what if they find out…" Glinda folding her arms, Ozpin nodded, " it's going to be fine I trust those boys to do the right thing".

Ray found Wolf in the tree in the centre of the courtyard, lying on his back. Ray unfolded his wings and flew up to Wolf' "I swear Ozpin doesn't tell us anything...we lose our teams so he sticks us together then suddenly separates us again! Does he not understand we can't let go of our former team mates memories, now he starts sticking us with newbies! Who does he think we are, he could at least pick a more experienced team!" Ray turned to Wolf with a worried look "I think the reason ozpin did this was because of our past history. He wants us to get together with a team again to help us recover." Wolf turned to Ray " to recover from what? losing both our teams to a failed mission! No matter what I don't think either of us will recover from that. I have partly but you still have flashbacks which cause you to go into a state of shock." Wolf stood up quickly hearing a ship launch from afar. "Do you hear that Ray?" Ray Stood and nodded " Ozpin probably started the initiation, but hey give it a shot okay?" Ray placed his hand on Wolf's shoulder and flew off into the air. Wolf sighed and thought about it and shifted to a cliff watching as a girl in black and white landed into a tree and jumped down onto the forest floor. Wolf shifted to a tree above her and silently followed her to the girl called yang he met before the orientation. The two girls started talking but wolf was to far away to make out the whole sentence, he only heard a few words "Sooo Blake what have you enjoyed so far of beacon" Yang said Walking next to her. "Nothing much yet but except for a few cute guys...

CHAPTER 2: Team CVFY

Ray landed at the dorm entrance and opened the door. As he walked down the main hallway he texted ozpin *where's team CVFY's dorm room?*. While he waited for a reply Ray decided to make a pitstop at his dorm room to change into some more comfortable and less threatening clothes. A few minutes later Ray stepped out the dorm room in the school uniform wearing his usual gloves and one of his many scarves. His scroll buzzed so he took it out his pocket and read the message *their dorms on the top floor on the west side*. Ray walked down the hall towards the stairway when he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry are you ok?" The someone turned out to be a young female rabbit faunas in school uniform "I'm fine. Sorry for bumbling into you." Ray let out a sigh of relief "that's good, what's your name if you mind me asking?" The faunas laughed "I'm Velvet Scarlatina. I'm a member of team CVFY." Ray smiled "I'm Joshua Rayzac, nice to meet you velvet. Did you say you were a member of team CVFY because I'm looking for them?" Velvet looked annoyed " yes I am a member of team CVFY, and what has Coco done this time?". Ray looked at Velvet confused "who's Coco? I don't know anything about her, ozpin assigned me to look after your team as a senior student." Velvet gestured towards the stairs "in that case let's get going, I'm sure you'll want to meet the rest of the team."Ray smiled and followed.

Wolf stood outside the dorm room of team RWBY inside he could hear the sound of moving beds and voices, Wolf knocked on the door and the voices and commotion stopped the door opened and a suspicious looking girl with white hair answered the door, "Can I help you!... Oh sorry i thought you were somebody telling us to shut up but… You're a senior student aren't you?" Wolf nodded still confused " yes I am a senior student but I don't take classes like everyone else, I was assigned to watch over your team by ozpin orders" Wolf looked to the side and watched a girl with black hair put away her books and turned around to see him, "Basically I'm your guardian, teammate and friend until you graduate and also it's 8:55 and your classes start at 9 just sayin-" Ruby soon pushed Weiss out the way and looked at Wolf, "Wolf it is you I knew the voice sounded familiar so are you going to be one of our new teammates it would be so cool seeing a senior hunter fight" Wolf stared for moment and realised Ruby stood in front of him, "Oh Ruby you're in team RWBY… That's ironic" Ruby giggled "Yep it is. WAIT! Did you say classes started at 9! We have 5 minutes to get to class! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Ruby zipped around the room followed by rose petals leaving everyone except yang stunned "In case you're wondering that's her semblance" Yang snickered and looked at Wolf "questioning semblances, what's yours Wolfy" Wolf grinned and turned to a ashy black smoke and shifted around the room, "this is all you're going to see for now. Now get to class or you'll be late on your first day!" The three looked at each other and panicked, then ran out the room with Ruby close behind shouting "slow down!". Wolf laughed and shifted to the class door teleporting and scarring any new freshman entering the class. 2 minutes later Ruby, Weiss Yang and the girl with black hair arrived confused "whaaaa! How did you get here Wolf? I thought you hadn't left the dorm when we were leaving. Why are you here anyway, you said you don't take classes?" Wolf laughed "your first class is hunter studies such as semblances, weapon styles and other hunter related Stuff" Ruby shook her head confused and went in with Weiss and yang, the black haired girl stayed and stood near Wolf, "Since you've probably met everyone my name is Blake, and I knew who you were long ago, you were one of Beacon's best fighters for the tournaments. It's nice to see a hero of the Faunus in person" Blake smiling and hugging him and walking inside Wolf blushed and followed her inside.

Ray sat at the back of the classroom with team CVFY. He looked down at the entrance of the classroom to see Yang, Ruby and a white haired girl enter then Wolf, who was slightly red faced, and a black haired girl enter. Ray waved to wolf and motioned for him to come up." So who are the other two girls, and why are you blushing? Wolf shook his head " the white haired one is Weiss from the schnee family you know the ones you hate and the black haired one is Blake. How about your team?" Ray smiled and waved his hand towards the group "the Faunus girl is velvet, the chick with glasses is Coco, who is apparently a trouble maker, the blind one is fox and the massive guy is yatsuhashi." The bell rang signalling the start of class "well I better go sit down, it's fun being back in class isn't it Ray?" Ray smiled and nodded as Wolf walked back to his seat next to team RWBY. Blake leaned over and whispered "who's that Wolf? Is he a faunus because he doesn't smell human." Wolf leaned in and whispered back "That's Ray and yes he is a Faunus. Since you have such a powerful sense of smell, kitty." Wolf smirked as Blake quickly looked away as if embarrassed. Doctor Oobleck zipped into the classroom followed by gasps from the new students and snickers from the seniors. Wolf leaned backwards into his chair and leaned into Yang's ear "he's been like this since the beginning he became a teacher here".

After class Wolf, Blake and Yang walked together around the park while Ruby and Weiss went back to the dorm. "So Wolf what's your team name?" Yang holding onto his hand with Blake. "My team was SWRD we were Beacons search Destroy and rescue team when missions came on we did every hard mission we could before newbies got themselves killed." Wolf now looking to the sky.

Chapter 3 Wolfs Affection

Beacon blew cold as the days got to the winter season, Wolf and Ray met their new teammates,but Wolf has grown quite the interest into Blake.

Wolf awoke in his bed he was alone in his dorm, 1:01 am he looked onto his scroll, "my dreams need to stop before I start becoming like ozpin who never sleeps" a knock soon came at the door, Wolf slid out of his bed only in his black pants he opened the door to see Blake and Yang, "Bl..Blake Yang… it's 1 o'clock in the morning what's up" Wolf rubbing his eyes "It's cold and we were thinking we could bunk with you considering senior's get heaters and aircons…" Yang shivering a bit holding on to Blake, Wolf opened his eyes and clicked his fingers making the heater go on in his bed, "have my bed tonight i'll take another bed…" Wolf opening the door fully and pointing to his bed , Yang slipped in quickly smiling but blake watched Wolf get underneath the covers, Blake leaned into Wolf's head "can i sleep with you tonight Wolf it's just that i feel a bit lonely" Wolf blushed "o-ok s-s-ure Blake." Blake pulled back the covers and slid into bed next to Wolf. In the other bed Yang was filming on her scroll snickering to herself. A hour had passed, yang had shifted off to sleep, Blake had her arm wrapped around Wolf' but still awake, Wolf had his eyes closed but still awake he opened his eyes and looked at blake hugging him, "B-Blake are you still awake?" Wolf twisting his body towards her. "Mhm... hey just a question, d-do you have someone special to you…" blake whispered, Wolf sat up and moved Blake to the center of the bed, "Blake… right now to be honest you are the only one I think is special to me, any other questions you wanna ask?" Wolf's eyes glowing teal blue. "Nothing else that's all i needed to know" Blake smiled and moved her hands to his back and pulled him down and kissed moving her tongue into his mouth fighting for control of his mouth, Wolf closed his eyes and broke the kiss at the sound of a picture been taken, "wow… who wouldve thought that Blake and Wolf would be that close already I'm jealous Blake. how good of a kisser is he?" The two of them blushed and hid their faces under the blanket."well if you're not going to tell me, I'm going to find out myself!" Yang jumped out of her bed and onto Wolf and Blake, Yang held Wolf's face and smashed her lips against his as Ray opened the door."Wolf ozpin wants to see us…..WHAT ARE YOU DOING! We are supposed to look after them not sleep with them! Get out of there right now and get changed ozpin has a mission for us." Ray left the room a bright shade of red. Wolf looked at Blake and Yang who were laying in bed together, yang smiled at Wolf "don't be late now Wolfy" both Blake and Yang whispered to him.

Wolf stood outside ozpin's office next to ray who was still red, "wanna explain why you were in bed with two of team RWBY's members Wolf!" Wolf looked at Ray nervously "u-um… it's a long story." Ray crossed his arms still flustered " well while we wait for ozpin we have a while." Wolf sighed and looked at ozpin's door, "do I have to…" Wolf looking to the side trying to avoid eye contact, "Yes! You were kissing Yang and you ontop of Blake like seriously dude they're 18 and what and you are 21-" Ozpin's door opened as Glinda opened it, " oh boys you're here now, let's get you up to speed, a team of seniors went MIA yesterday after engaging a Grimm… It was the Grimm from 2 years ago that… Had taken the lives of your teammates…" Wolf Growled as he knew the grim that killed his teammates but Ray stood in shock. Glinda put a hand on Ray's shoulder to snap him out of his trance "I know how you two feel about that Grimm and I'm sorry that you have to go face it again, but you are more experienced now and it will save lives." Wolf nodded "we understand your concern glinda but I'm sure we'll be OK. Ray may suffer from vivid flashbacks but I'm sure he'll be ok facing the actual thing. In fact I'm sure he'll be too angry to have them. Well go prepare, I'm guessing we'll be taking our bullhead?" Glinda turned to wolf "Yes you are. Be careful out there and look out for Ray, we don't need to lose him too." Wolf nodded and patted Ray on the back, "Ray i'll meet you at the bullhead i need to go get something" Ray turned around a breathed heavily, "I'll see you there then".

Velvet stood around the corner in her combat gear while Ruby stood on the other side, Ruby held up her fingers and counted down as they got closer to the hallway crossroad. "Where do you think your going without your team leader!" Ruby raising her voice. Wolf stopped in front of Ruby and velvet and so did Ray. "just where are you two think you're going?" velvet crossing her arms. "Hehehe We are… going out" Wolf rubbing the back of his head, Ruby shook her head "liar you are going on a mission without us, I your team leader demand you take me with you!" Wolf looked Ray. "Hey don't look at me she's your team leader, Velvets not team leader haha" Velvet pushed ray backwards "But i can tell Coco when she wakes up" Velvet giggled at Ray, Ray stood scared in his boots knowing what Coco could do to him if she found out that he was gone without permission. "Fine what do you want" Ray starring at both Ruby and Velvet. "We want to go with you!" Wolf and Ray looked at each and sighed, "fine, Let's go" Both Said with admission.

The team of four ran towards the docks were their bullhead was waiting. When they got inside Wolf jumped into the pilots seat. When they were in the air Ray messaged ozpin *where did the team disappear?* Ruby talked to velvet on the opposite side of the cabin "where do you think we're going velvet?" At that moment Ray's scroll buzzed *the last recorded position of the team was in forever fall forest* Ray raised his voice "Wolf! We need to go to the forever fall forest!" Wolf looked behind him "thanks Ray week reach it in about 20 mins, I suggest getting your weapons ready." Ray nodded and turned to the girls "you two prepare your weapons for combat we'll probably be fighting as soon as we hit the ground." The two nodded and started working on their weapons. Ruby reloaded her scythe while velvet took out her camera. Ray started checking his weapon and reloading the dust in them when he was blinded by a sudden flash. Stunned he looked around to see what made that flash and saw velvet with her camera, "what are you doing velvet, this isn't the time to work on your hobby you need to prep your weapon." Velvet looked at Ray annoyed "I am getting my weapon ready this is my weapon" velvet showed Ray her camera. "Velvet these are other people's weapons not yours." Velvet sighed angrily "Ray, my weapon uses my photographs to create holographic duplicates. See, I am getting my weapon ready. I thought you would get it right away since you're a faunas." Ray looked at velvet amazed " wow that's a cool weapon velvet, I never thought a weapon like that existed. HEY, I'm not dumb I'm just a bit slow." Velvet giggled and went to take pictures of Wolf's weapon but it couldn't be seen from her view "hey Wolf where's your weapon" Wolf reached forward making his arm disappear into a black glowing void, He soon pulled out his black gun and held its barrel in front of Velvet " here, the void is a semblance not the weapons power, the gun cant turn into a rail gun and sword so be careful would you please" wolf smiling and pressing a few buttons on the pilot console "were here, Ruby you're with me Velvet, you're with Ray if you start hearing gunshots it's where either of us are let's move" Wolf grabbed Ruby and jumped landing in crouched position and dropped her to her feet.

The two teams split up and searched for the Grimm. Velvet looked at Ray "if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your team?" Ray suddenly froze. Velvet tried to make him snap out of his trance but failed. Velvet was getting worried when they heard a gunshot and Ray snapped out of his trance "sorry about that velvet, I'll tell you later, but for now let's go." Ray unfolded his wings and grabbed velvet then flew towards the sound of the gunshots as fast as he could. When he arrived he saw Ruby and Wolf in a tree shooting a giant Grimm with their sniper rifles. Ray joined them on the tree "hey Wolf this isn't the one we're looking for, how long do you think it'll take to defeat?" Wolf stopped and reloaded his rifle "since it isn't nearly as powerful it'll take a few minutes. If you could immobilise it that would help. That way we can all go in for close combat without getting hurt." Ray nodded and flew into the air. Ray stretched out his hands and flexed his fingers, which Ruby laughed at because she thought it was jazz hands, the giant Grimm suddenly tripped and fell to the ground tied up, Wolf Grinned lept from the tree into the air swiftly without a word, he spun around into the air with his rifle, that turned into a glowing energy sword, he looked at the grimm that laid flat on the ground defenseless "Here we go!" Wolf shouted, he started to fly down with his sword slashing into the grimms neck slashing through cutting its head off cleanly without a sweat. Ruby and Velvet mouths dropped by the sheer power that Ray and Wolf had worked together so easily like it was rehearsed. Wolf and Ray walked back to where Velvet and Ruby stood still shocked, "That was so COOL!" Ruby screamed "can i see both your weapons they're sooooo cool!" Velvet recovered from the shock "can I take pictures please!" Wolf and Ray laughed and turned around at the sounds of voices, Wolf acted quickly and grabbed both Ruby and Velvet and hid in some bushes next to them, Ray flew into a tree and covered Wolf's scent and his with strings that blocked any odour that came from them..

A squad of white fang soldiers marched through the area" The grimm that was here is dead and decapitated call adam saying we got Hunters and Huntresses in this area, i can smell dust rounds that were used in the weapons, watch the trees, we're probably dealing with snipers" a soldier barking orders, Wolf laid still making Ruby and Velvet Invisible as well. Ray quickly used his semblance to create a fake white fang mask and jumped from the tree scaring the soldiers a bit "I saw the hunters go past, they went that way. You better get going they were traveling quickly" Ray pointed in the direction the grimes body. The leader stepped forward "who are you and what do you think you're doing telling us what to do?!" Ray looked the leader in the eyes "I'm one of Adam's special operatives, so get going or I'll tell Adam that you disobeyed me and you know how he is when he's angry!" All the soldiers quickly straightened up and saluted then marched in the direction Ray pointed. The soldiers ran off as Wolf slowly crawled out of the bush. "Looks like we know what happened to that senior team now huh…" Wolf sounding a bit depressed. Ruby was confused and tugged on Wolf's jacket "Wolf what do you mean senior team?" Wolf looked at Ruby "Ruby a week at Beacon is a day out here, people die, some just barely make it out alive, but in this case nobody survives the white fang at night even if you're a graduated hunter. A graduated faunas might stand a chance because of the even playing field but it's still a small chance." Ray looked at everyone "well, I guess we better get back before your teams start waking up and start asking questions. I don't want Coco to get angry at me because of this." Ray said pulling out his scroll and texting for the bullhead to arrive.

10 minutes had passed waiting for the bullhead to arrive, Wolf and Ruby were ahead of Ray and Velvet at no sound distance, "Wolf can I ask a question about your powers, you have multiple, because a week ago you turned to a dusty cloud and then you turned us invisible and plus you pulled your weapon through darkness, so whats up with that?" Ruby walking with crescent rose on her back in its scythe form, Wolf smiled at the question "Well there isn't much to explain, some people just have multiple semblances and mine is a whole semblance, it's called the The Abyss of Wolves, it's a dark Semblance which only a selected Sylvahn can use and in my family i was the lucky one this time, the next Sylvahn generation will get the next Abyss, so lets say if i had a kid or my younger sister did either could get the power of the Abyss so it's basically luck or unless that story is a lie and I'm a descendant of season but the maidens have been missing since that tale…", Velvet heard the conversation between Wolf and Ruby and looked strangely at Ray "Your Friend I-I-Is part of the legendary Sylvahn family that supported the Faunus in the civil war between humanity and faunas, stop keeping secrets from us!" Ray grinned at velvet "You're right he is a Sylvahn. Him and his family helped me when I was younger, my house was caught in the crossfire of the civil war, his family were hunters reinforcements sent to end the dispute quickly. They were on their way to the battle when they went past my ruined house and found me there, they took me back to the base camp while they fought in the battle. When they had finished they returned and took me home with them, luckily they had a son my age and so we became friends and that's why we can work together so easily. So I'm basically a honorary Sylvahn. I kept my parents surname to remember who i was long ago" Velvet gave him a horrified look and moved close to him and gave him a tight hug, Ray blushed and wrapped his arms around velvet.

Wolf sat on the edge of the bullhead with ruby, he had his arm wrapped around her neck keeping her warm from the cold, "Wolf!" Ray shouted from the back of the bullhead, " yeah what's up!" Ray walked over to Wolf and Ruby "we are nearly back at beacon!" Wolf nodded and grabbed hold of Ruby tighter and shifted into her dorm where Weiss was still asleep, Ruby looked around and hugged Wolf tightly "thanks for the lesson Wolf" Wolf nodded and disappeared through the door and entered back into his room where Blake and Yang were in each other's arms in his bed.

Ray shook his head as Wolf disappeared into the shadowy dust, Velvet tugged on Ray's arm and stood in front of him, "so what happened to your team…" Ray froze and shook his head getting out of his trance, "My team, Team Trap, Trig Me Arthur Poseidon, we were on a mission with Team SWRD, which is Wolf's team, we were dropped into a dead zone of vale where the city extension was stopped and destroyed, we were ambushed by white fang soldiers and Grimm creatures, SWRD engaged an unknown Grimm, his team held up till we arrived and we started to fight it but we lost 6 friends that day. Sorry to stop there but it's hard for me to talk about I bet horrible flashbacks. I'll tell you the rest later." Ray looked down at velvet and smiled, velvet had a horrified look on her face "I'm sorry I asked you Ray it's ok if you don't want to tell me the rest.".

Ray and velvet headed for the dorm room as quietly as they could. Ray was scared of what coco and the rest of the team would do to him if they found out they were out late. As they came closer to the dorm room Ray saw something shine in the doorway and gulped, Coco jumped out of the doorway shouting " what were you doing out so late with Velvet!" Velvet and Ray jumped out the way just in time as Coco started shooting at them "I went on a mission with Wolf and velvet wanted to come along with me" Ray cowered against the wall " I'm sure that's what happened Ray it's not like you and velvet disappearing in the night and coming back late is suspicious or anything" Velvet jumped up behind Coco "Coco he's right I saw him leave on a mission and wanted to join him!" Coco stopped shooting and looked at velvet "if that's the truth then let's all get some sleep before classes start." Ray waited for Coco and velvet to go into the dorm before he ran to his dorm as fast as he could.

Chapter 4 Friends of Heroes

The city of vale blew cold as snow had started to fall, Wolf walked through vale calmly he wore his going out clothes which was a Red and white fur hooded jacket black pants and black boots, he walked into a coffee shop and looked around and saw a girl with dirty blonde hair brewing coffee behind the counter, he walked in and tapped the bell, "Wolf, Wolf Wolfy Wolf" the girl turned around with aviators on her face covering her eyes, "We've been friends for 3 years and still don't understand you can't sneak up on me when it's quiet and also it's been a routine every first day of the month in the winter season you come here and visit" the girl putting down a cup of coffee in front of Wolf "well not everyone can be like you Martini besides you're the only coffee shop that's open at this time" Wolf giggled "so anything new how about Ray he alright?" Martini taking a sip of coffee, Wolf sipped his coffee as well and looked up "well he's alright he might be getting a girlfriend and me I've got two people kinda special to me, just don't jump to conclusions alright" Martini Raised a brow "seriously, Wolf i never judged anyone not even Shaw and you know how bad he is" wolf laughed "Shaw sure was a weird one." Wolf Laughed "then again he was in your team, so you couldn't really judge him, but hey hows my sister I thought she worked here?" Martini giggled " Lilith your brother is here to see you" A girl came running out White hair with red streaks going through and wearing a maids outfit, Wolf stood up and hugged Lilith as she came running into his arms "Wolfy you're here for once!" Wolf laughed "Well… it's been a year so of course i came I'm on leave from Mission's so i visit who i can Lil" Martini jumped over the counter, "alright Lil get back to cooking we open fully in 20 minutes" Martini patting her head, Lilith ran off back inside kitchen as Wolf looked at Martini with a raised brow " Wanna explain the outfit…" Martini sipped her coffee and smirked at Wolf "It's bring in more customers don't judge me it was her idea anyway… Oh yeah so you wanna tell me who are your two favourite things in the world" Martini smiled "Because I remember someone saying Oh I'm not gonna bother with girls I'm gonna be hunter till i die…" Martini trying to impersonate Wolf's Voice, Wolf Growled "Martini really just really remember sooo Mature" Martini placed down her cup, "Mature… heh who cares about being Mature i can tease all i want considering you can't keep promises for long…Oh yeah you coming tonight for the karaoke night because you missed out last years and your Mom knows how to sing" Martini giggled "Hey, I was in Atlas when karaoke was on leave me alone i had to deal with Winter and lecturers for 10 hours so you be quiet, but yes i'll come this time maybe i will actually win, also I'm bringing a junior team so NO alcohol this time, geez remember last time you brought your Martini shot glasses yeah not again, just bring non alcoholic beverages…" Wolf extended his hand to Martini and doing their handshake since they were 14 and 16, Wolf walked out and said goodbye to Martini and his little sister Lilith and started to walked back to a bullhead that was about to take off to Beacon.

Ray stood in the forest of Beacon's area and surrounded himself in trees, "alright GO!" he shouted, he quickly swung his hand around and started to wrap wires around the trees that surrounded him, Gunfire started to pepper the wiring that was placed by Ray, "is that all you got!" Ray shouted, A large shockwave hit the floor and dropped the wiring around the trees, Ray's Widened and flew to side as bullets flew passed him, hmm Yatsuhashi huh never saw him in combat till now, Ray thought to himself, Ray stood in a tree and waited for movement but was caught off a red figure punching him in the face making him fly out of the tree and onto the forest floor, Ray laid in the snow as yatsuhashi and Fox walked in front Ray, Yatsu held out his hand towards Ray, Ray grabbed hold of yatsu's hand and pulled him up, Yatsu bowed his head and Fox stood silent, " Yatsuhashi you gave me the jump there

"Grabbed Ruby tighter" *winks* if you know what I mean

NEW SHIP: WOLF ROSE Everyone: *screams and starts drawing ship*  
Josh:what have I done...

MINI-STORY Wolf: Hey look we're brothers Rayzac Sylvahn Ray: so my name is Rayzac Sylvahn not Rayzac Blades Zack: Yep :I hey josh you all good now Josh:ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yep I'm good now Yang: Wolfy Come Home NOW! We must kiss again it wasn't a fair trial. AND Blake is great at kissing!  
Wolf:WHAT! What have you two been doing while I was gone Blake: *blushes* Nothing totally not roleplaying and yang being you. No bumblebee here at all….  
Josh:let's get back on track you guys.  
Everyone:SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! Josh:the time for smut will come, be patients little ones.  
Ray: Wolf I'm going to put a chastity belt on you Wolf:WHAT! Back away Ray, no dark Ray yet… HELP!  
Writers:put that down Ray and back away slowly…there's still smut need to made for Wolf, Fangirls Need ammunition Ray:NEVER! *lunges at Wolf*  
Zack:*pushes Josh at Wolf* josh your sacrifice will not be in vain!  
Josh:what! Why zack! Nooooooooo…..  
Ruby and velvet:*stunned silence*  
Fangirls: *start drawing Dark Ray*  
Dark Ray:not yet, we haven't even done anything!  
Josh:what are we doing *facepalms*  
Zack: *closes curtains* Back to story josh Josh:agreed

Wolf jacket is such an important character it gets a capital letter. Hehehe. We found a new main character Hey thanks for adding me 


End file.
